Forever Dancing
by Cvaboda
Summary: Sarah Williams, age 20, is the second soloist dancer at the Jeoffry Ballet. While dancing alone one night, she has an unexpected dance partner. His intentions are not ones that she had expected. Love isn't always what they say. Or is it?
1. That Little Red Couch

_T__o be dancing, the music in your soul,_

_guiding you,_

_whispering sweet nothings in your ear._

_To be prancing, _

_Round and Round that stage._

_To be jumping,_

_Flying through the air_

_With no care,_

_To be dancing,_

_That is something that you can never_

_Share._

_-Cvaboda-_

"WRONG! Wrong, wrong, wrong._" _I flinched. Miss Ludmilla's voice carried through whole studio. Her thick Russian accent sounded rough and unforgiving. We were doing one final practice before they were to rehearse on stage. Everyone was aching, so stressed that all they could do was dance forward. Ludmilla directed her smile at me.

"Would you be kind enough to show the mistake, again?" My cheeks tinged with pink. Being the second soloist wasn't easy. I had to learn core's choreography and the lead soloists choreography perfect or else I would go back into core.

" Instead of lifting your arms to full fifth position, you have to do something that is in between" Demonstrating the pose, I lifted my arms where they needed to be.

"Correct Sarah" She nodded to me and then her icy glare scanned the rest 25 dancers, stuck in this uncomfortable position.

I loved dancing. There was nothing that could change it. And the fact that I got accepted into the Joeffry Ballet Company blew me away. Even to this moment. I would gladly go through the world of pain to be here. But at this particular moment I guiltily say that I wouldn't. My toes felt like they were going to be purple. My legs threatened to give. My back was in pain. Etc. We went through the combination one more time and finally, Miss Ludmilla let us go.

After another half an hour I finally went home. A small apartment, cozy and warm. I had some tea and opened my little red book. I skipped to the masqerade part and read about the girl who danced the night away with the beautiful Goblin King. I traced the words already knowing them inside out. My little red couch was bathed in light. Although I loved to dance, and got myself a good education from an online school, I could never quite escape the memories of the Labyrinth. Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo were on my mind. But most of all I missed Jareth the most. His voice, his eyes.

I missed him.

The thought came to my mind with a sudden clarity. I. Missed. Him. I clutched the book to my heart.

How come I never thought of it this way before?

Stupid, brooding me.

On my little red couch that was bathed in light, I whispered the words,

"I miss you, Jareth. I wish I could see you one last time and tell you how I really feel."

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to their respectful owners.**

**Although the poem is mine, hehe.**

**A/N: I want to see if anyone likes this idea, so I wont update until I get some reviews.**

**I don't want to bribe you or anything, if you really liked it, or really hated it, please review;)**

**I also give my reviewers choices on what they want to happen next.**

**Next chapter, Jareth or Sarah point of view?**


	2. Bittersweet Confessions

Nothing happened. The couch still stayed red, the light was still on. I squeezed my eyes shut. The feeling of sweet anticipation, was replaced with one of dread. I opened my eyes, again expecting a change. None came.

I laughed. I had been chasing a dream, literally. The little red book stayed at my chest as I rocked myself, trying and failing to comfort myself.

I think I will have some tea.

Morning came, as it always did. I was never one for mornings, preferring to sleep longer than most people, but today was the day I had to whole stage to myself. If I didn't get there on time then I wouldn't have the whole stage or all of the time to practice. It really was very simple math. Groaning I sat up as the alarm was yelling at me to wake up as it always did.

"No need to yell, stupid alarm clock." I muttered as I turned it off. Jumping off of the bed I did five jumping jacks, five pushups, then slapped myself in the face five times. Miss Ludmilla had taught us that the first day we came to the studio. She said.

"If you aren't waked up by then, then there is some wrong with you." Miss Ludmilla was not fluent in English, but she got her ideas through well enough with yelling and many hand gestures.

Walking out of the room, I saw that in my red book was lying on my couch, opened to the page showing a picture of a goblin king. I walked over and saw that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Huh."

I walked away, a half smile on my face.

The rest of the morning went as most people's do. Brushing of the teeth, eating of the cereal, drinking of the coffee and of course getting the clothes on. This morning I found that my leotard had a rip in it and I had to sew it in. Although my sewing skills aren't the best, I tried to make it look like it never even had a rip. I didn't want to be sent to the store by Ludmilla, which could prove to be very embarrassing.

By 9:30, I was at the bus station and ready to go. The wind blew, slapping me in the face. I hate winter. I loved snow but I hated winter, which always threw other people off balance.

When I got to the studio, Ludmilla was waiting for a smile on her face. Wait, was _Ludmilla_ smiling for no reason? That was a first.

"Hello, Sarah" She said as I walked in and started bar. The combinations today were easy. But Ludmilla's leg lifts, almost killed me. Emphasis on almost. By the time that we got to the actual dancing, I was exhausted.

Welcome to a dancers life.

Ludmilla watched me dance few times, telling me that I should smile more, or else the audience will know all of my thoughts. Then she left, extras spring in her step. I smiled.

Someone has got that woman riled up. Merry Christmas, Ludmilla_._

I danced until about two o'clock, then went out for lunch at the small café across the street. Munching on my sandwhich while drinking the hot cocoa, I heard something I thought I would never hear again.

"_If you should ever need us."_

"_Yes, if you should ever need us."_

"_Just call."_

I spun around almost spilling my cocoa.

"Hoggle? Sir Didymus?" I whispered, my eyes wide. There was nothing. No one. Just an empty table. I turned back laughing and pinching myself. I was hallucinating now? If this continued I would seek help.

Returning to the studio, I met with my partner, Eric, and we danced. Eric was tall, muscled and dark eyed. He was the perfect picture of the novel bad boys. He had professed his love interest to me by asking me out to dinner. I had declined saying that I was sorry, and that we should try being friends at first. We were friends but I knew that he wanted more. The real reason that I had declined was because he was no Jareth. Silly of me I know, but I had told myself that, until I saw Jareth again in my dreams then I would take the next step. I never did.

By the time we finished, we were both breathing hard. Taking huge swigs of water I said the words that I said everytime.

"There is nothing like this thing we call dancing." Eric gave me a small smile.

"Yes there is." My brow furrowed, looking at him for an explanation. " Something that makes you sweat and tired and aching. There are many things like it."

I punched him lightly.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." He laughed this time punching me back.

We sat in a comfortable silence, while stretching.

"Is there someone else?" he said so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. I froze in my splits. Looking at him with a sharp eyes about to tell him that I had made it clear long ago that this was out of bounds. His face stopped me. He had this earnest look of expectation on his face. He really wanted to know. My sharp gaze softened.

"Yes, but he is long time gone. Never to heard from again. I just cant get over his memory." I kept my face in that calm mask, not letting him see anything. I sat in front of him, comfort on my face.

"There is no point in waiting for me, go find your happiness. I promise you will find someone. Take chances for heavens sake, if you miss, I will always be right here being your best friend friend. When you find love and when you get married, I will even be your best man." Looking into his eyes I saw that there were small crystals of tears. All this stress must have got to him. I smiled.

"Its just that I am afraid that I will never get over this memory of mine. I need a lot of time. Something that you don't have, you need to move on. Not be weighed down by time like I am."

I put my forehead to his and his hands in mine. And sat there like that while his small hiccups started and ended. It was official that I, Sarah Williams, was and is, no good at love.

Jareth

I was having a bad day. No. I was having a bad day full of the idiots that were ruining it. Today there was a mother that had wished away her little boy. She had said that she never meant it, but all this crazy woman cared about was money. Not the baby, money. Her hours were almost up, and she was still wander the long pathway at the beginning, choosing not to take advice from the tea worms_ and_ the signs that literally told her to walk into the wall. Sitting in the throne room, I was going in and out of oblivion. Checking the clock I saw that there was one hour left. Darn being fair. I jumped up and transported himself with a poof in front of the woman.

"You're time is up. Ciao." My patience had worn so thin that it wasn't there anymore. Poof. I was back in the castle.

"Lin, give me the baby." The small old goblin came to me with a toothless grin.

"Majesty, this one 'ere is the best one yet" I looked down at the tiny human in her hands. Blond curls framed her big blue eyes. She certainly had the looks. I snapped my fingers, not bearing anymore of the human child. She disappeared to her new home, a couple of fey that were in need of a baby. Twelve hours and five minutes of not thinking about Sarah had gone.

Darn. I was thinking about Sarah again, that familiar ache in my chest. I used to think that humans were fascinating. Their lifestyles, their languages but after learning everything about them I saw that were vague creatures powered by revenge lust and curiousity. Not unlike myself. I never believed that anyone could even get through my labyrinth to save the helpless children that they themselves had wished away. That is until the green eyes and the perfect mouth that called herself Sarah came by. She was the only human that proved to be an endless enigma. Defeating me, and leaving me with nothing but words to protect myself. She was also the only one that proved to me the goblin king that I was capable of love. The only problem that my heart was given to a bird, flitting away as soon as she saw me never to be seen or heard again.

I sighed in frustration. The echoes of her last words bouncing countlessly though my skull. Taking off my gloves I sat down on my bed. Sarah was the bird that I was never to catch. Just as I was thinking those words, I heard a wish. There was something different about this wish, because right away I knew that no one was wishing away anyone. There was a mournful lilt to these words that I never heard before. Someone was wishing for me.

"I miss you Jareth. I wish I could see you one last time and tell you how I really feel."

**Disclaimer: Anything very recognizable is not mine.**

**A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed, you are the best :D**


	3. Fae Kiss

Pain. Dull yet blinding pain.

As I opened my eyes I knew that once again I had overworked myself. My joints ached as I walked, my back was bent. I was an old lady at this moment, barely having the strength to move. Sitting up required my full attention, thinking each move precisely and accurately. By the time I got to the phone, my joints were somewhat back in shape. I dialed Ludmilla's number. She answered on the first ring. She said something in Russian in a tone that made me want to run.

"Umm, hello?" I said, nervous of what she was going to say. Ludmilla wasn't like most people. She thought that getting your way meant fighting for it, even if fighting wasn't necessary. Sarah always felt bad for Ludmilla, wondering what kind of environment she must have lived in to keep her in such a wary state.

"Oh Sarah, I am sorry, is there a question about the choreography?

"No."

"Then what is it?"

" I overworked myself. May I have the day off?"

"Yes, but next time you must be responsible for your actions, you cant just overwork yourself, you have to work yourself in controlled portions. Also in the evening come down to the stage, and run through the whole dance once. I have to go."

The phone went dead. I sat down on the floor. Easy for her to say that. She was the on yelling at us that we needed to work harder. Push harder. Get more flexible. Get thinner. Eat the right foods. She was the one molding us into her dream dancers, and she just couldn't get the fact that we couldn't always be perfect dolls that could bend in any direction. As I sat there my thoughts started to wander. Different directions. I should actually say, _the _direction. I stood up telling myself that I would make some tea for myself to calm down my body. I turned the kettle on and wandered in to the living room where my little red book was still lying, the page open, to the picture of the goblin king. As I looked closer I saw that there were marks on the couch as if someone had been sitting there recently. Someone bigger then I was. That was when I started hearing voices. Laughing voices.

_Sarah._

I spun around but there was no one here or there or anywhere.

_Sarah come home._

"How? How do I do this?" I closed my eyes. Listening intently.

_Say the right words._

The laughter faded into nothing-ness. What were the right words? I don't know. If I did I would have said them a long time ago. I stood there in the middle of the room, questions running through my head at the speed of light.

I heard the kettle shut off. Time for tea. As I sat at my table, I consulted he little red book. Reading it, I was only looking for details that could help me. When I found what I had been doing wrong. The book said,

'The Goblin King only appeared to the people that have wished other people away ' I snapped the book shut. Was my longing enough to wish myself away to the goblin king?

_Last Night_

Jareth

Tonight found me, in Sarah's room. I was looking at sleeping form of the girl. Her breaths were like a melody, a lilting in and out. As my eyes roamed, around her. She had barely changed from the last time that I had seen her. Her body was just a little more curvier, but still as thin as before. Her hair was still long, longer than before. Although there was a small smile on her face, she looked worn out. _Tired._ Shifting my eyes away from the girl, I took a little stroll through her room. The music box was still displayed, on the book case that she kept. Books were lined up on this book case, and as I read these titles there was something familiar about them.

Jungle Books

Alice in Wonderland.

Romeo and Juliet

Emma

Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy

To Kill a Mockingbird

As look through the titles I saw that spelled: Jareth The Goblin King Is A Dream.

My dear Sarah thought I was a dream? Then why did she ask for me? Something awoke in me.

A desire.

Something I had been trying to cover up. I looked away from the book case to Sarah. Walking over to her I kissed her on her lips. Sleeping Sarah stirred but didn't move away from me.

"Good dreams, my lovely Sarah"

Knowing that once a human has been kissed by a fae, magic has bound them together.

Preferably, forever.

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, book titles, places, names etc, aren't mine.**

**A/N:I am thinking of abandoning this story, until I get my other one done. I won't continue, unless you guys persuade me not to, otherwise…**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Mnenophobia

_Xxxxxxxxxx Half A Year Later xxxxxxxxxxX_

I woke up with the strangest tingling on my lips. It was as thought they were on fire yet they were so cold. Rubbing them with my fingertips only made the peculiar sensation become more noticeable. After I did regular routine of slapping myself in the face, I went into to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I looked into the mirror, I saw something fascinating, yet so odd. There was a metallic powder on my lips that reflected in the light.

Sparkles.

Looking in the mirror with wonder in my eyes, I thought, what could possibly happen to cause such a weird phenomenon? After trying and failing to rub it off, I shrugged my shoulders and brushed my teeth. I thought about the choreography that was in today's performance, over and over again I went through my visual images and names. I thought of how big the stage was and how high I had to jump. How the long dress would help me and confine me. It was the strangest ballet, the music and the choreography mysteriously sent to the director of the studio. He read through everything, decided that he liked it, and single handed-ly taught the whole core the moves in one week. I wasn't with the core anymore. A few weeks ago I had been dubbed the first soloist of the Geoffry Ballet school. One of the happiest days of my life that I would probably never forget, unless I get diagnosed with some strange disease that would make me forget who am and who I was. I shuddered.

Mnemophobia.

The fear of forgetting memories.

Although I knew the name of my fear, it never actually made me less scared. Made me even more scared, that whatever this thing that I had was, had a _name._

As I drank my tea I watched the cars pass my building by, not even knowing that a mnemophobic person was sitting there, drinking tea and watching them go by in their cars.

Pathetic. I was.

I drank the rest of my tea and went back into the bathroom where I was going to put in my bun. As I was carefully placing the bobby pins where they should be, I froze. Markings were appearing above my eyes not at all unlike the ones the Goblin King had.

I let my hair fall down and frantically turned on the faucet in front of me. For the next few moments of my incredibly short life, where spent rubbing my eyes and my lips. The markings and the sparkles just weren't coming off! I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes begging to get red.

There had to be logical explanation for this. There just had to be.

Sarah Williams had stopped believing in magic and most definitely, in the Goblin King.

**A/n: An idea that I just couldn't get out of my head.**

**If you review, then the next chapter ****will**** include a meeting of Sarah and Jareth.**

**And how does Ms. Ludmilla get mixed into all of this mess?**

**What happened in that half a year?**

**REVIEW!**

**Cvaboda**


	5. Ballroom Dizziness

As I walked into the studio, my face held down in defeat. I couldn't scrub off the markings but I could cover them up with more make-up. So that is what I did. Three layers of facial crème that is usually reserved for concerts. Ludmilla, who was helping someone put on their pointe shoes correctly, looked up.

"You're late." She said in a harsh tone. Then she didn't pay any attention to me, patiently waiting for that person, Lydia I think is her name, to tie her shoes correctly.

I wasn't the only who changed. Ms. Ludmilla also changed in the half a year. Between us, a kind of friendship blossomed. A mother daughter kind of relationship. She would look out for me, and I her. We spent late nights together, talking about choreography and our plans for the future. I discovered that she loved anything sweet and would voraciously eat whatever you offer her. She discovered that I used to believe in magic. I never told her anything specific, but the fact that a grown woman could believe in magic probably blew Ms. Ludmilla away.

"Why so much make-up Sarah?"

I jumped. Even for her age, she moved like a cat. No one could hear her footsteps ever. A lot of people thought it was creepy that she didn't have any steps but I thought it was kinda cool.

"I had a little accident." She narrowed her eyes but then said nothing because it was time to get the class together and up and running.

Today Ms. Ludmilla went slow, keeping us after a whole hour. The whole time was a blur of jumping and turning and losing my head. I just wanted to go home and fall into bed.

"We are going to be trying on costumes today, so if you have some prior commitments you may leave now and you will do it in solitude tomorrow."

About half of the class left, saying their goodbyes. I of course had nothing to do but go to bed. No one could even call that a commitment.

Ms. Ludmilla gestured for us to follow her and we walked into the next studio where all of the costumes were lied out in by how important you were the ballet.

My costume was of course, first. I didn't brag and I didn't gloat. As I walked over to the beautiful white costume, I felt the flagrant stares of my fellow classmates. Jealousy took over their minds and I knew that very well. If I was in there position I would have the feeling of jealousy towards the person who was the most important. Heck, I had been in that position many times.

As I looked closer at the dress, there was something very familiar about it. As though I had worn it before, I shook off that feeling though before it could mean anything to me. Other girls had to get adjustments to their dresses, but mine fit me as though it had been tailored for me.

I spun around in circles, liking how it encompassed me like a ballroom dress.

_Like a ballroom dress._

I stopped turning, not knowing why those words impacted me so much. Ms. Ludmilla, came to me and walked around in circles around me, inspecting the dress. Somehow she made it feel like she wasn't inspecting the dress but she was inspecting me. I made my back straighter and my neck longer.

"Ny u ny, kakoe eta masterstvo!" She said to no one in particular. "Why don't you go practice in the stage one last time before you go home."

I thought she meant that as a question, but it sounded like an order.

"Okay, goodnight. If I don't see you again."

I put my pointe shoes on and went onto the stage. The small stereo at the edge of the huge stage would be my quire and orchestra. It took me a few times before it actually started playing the tape.

I took the beginning pose of the whole ballet and….

I _danced._

The music was me and I was the music. There wasn't any part of the stage that I hadn't stepped on or jumped on.

My turns began to get longer.

My jumps got higher.

My smile was genuine, not one full of pain.

This was dancing, real dancing. All by myself.

_You're eyes can be so cruel._

_Just as I can be so cruel._

I almost stopped dancing. Whose voice was that? It was a familiar voice though, as if I have heard it many times before.

No, thought about it many times before but heard it only once.

I kept on dancing, my body on autopilot knowing all of the moves.

Sarah, I told myself, this is all just a hallucination.

_As the world falls down._

I now danced with a new vigor as though I was running away from the voice that was inside of me.

Suddenly, I noticed that I was not alone.

Someone was here with me. Making my turns longer and my jumps higher.

Completing the dance.

I closed my eyes, almost basking in his presence, knowing that I could trust him.

Wait. Him?

Slowly, the music changed into a slow waltzing tune.

The part of the masquerade. Where the main character eats a peach and seemingly forgets everything.

I finally turned towards my partner, and looked up into his beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Jareth." Was the only word that escaped my mouth.

_I have waited for a long time, Sarah._

_Now you are finally mine._

**Translation:**

Ny u ny, kakoe eta masterstvo

Wow, what kind of mastery is this.

**A/n: Yay, they finally meet. **

**Would anyone be willing to Beta Read this story?**

**A special shout out to all of my lovely reviewers. Please keep them coming.**

**If I get ten to fifteen reviews, I will give you a Jareth's point of view.**

**Next Chapter- Sarah spills what happened in that half a year…. And maybe even a little romance…..**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters are not mine.**


	6. Claws

The music should have stopped there but it didn't. The waltz tune kept on going with a different melody now the same melody that we danced to the first time. My steps began to fumble not knowing the to do.

Jareth knew what to do, so I let him lead. He was smiling down at me, as though he was the happiest man in the world. I didn't smile, shock overtaking me.

"I didn't know that you could stare so intently at something. Sarah?"

I was pulled out of my shock state by his voice.

"I didn't know that I was staring?" It came out as a question. We kept on dancing, now, with a smile slowly spreading through my face. His arms were warm and solid not slipping through my grasp.

Maybe, just maybe, this time would be different.

" You have such a beautiful smile, Sarah, something that I wished to see for a long time."

I looked up at him in wonder. Maybe this was the real Jareth, the one stripped of all the mocking and harshness.  
Maybe this was my Jareth.

We kept on dancing having nothing to say to each-other. Love seemed to fill every cell of my body. My love for Jareth. I had no idea what Jareth was thinking. Then the idea came to my mind, like a whisper in the wind, it said,

What if all of this is a lie?

We stopped dancing, looking each-other in the eyes. He cradled my head in his arms and leaned gently down to kiss me.

Then all that was left of him were sparkles, and I was left on my tip-toes my head bent back, with tears silently pouring down my cheeks.

This was just another time that my heart had deceived me.

"Sarah, what are you doing here? You were supposed to leave an hour ago."

"Nothing Ms. Ludmilla, just nothing."

* * *

Jareth

Damn. Just as I was about to kiss her, a stupid wish pulled me away from her. It was a father who sincerely did not mean it. Just caught up in the moment. These were the wishes that I hated the most. The duty of the Labyrinth clearly stating that what's said is said. I gave him thirteen hours, another thirteen long hours playing the villain. He had a practical brain, and after a few minutes of walking the long pathway in the beginning his fingers started tracing the walls searching for the hidden pathways. He was doing great and I was silently cheering him on, until he fell in the oubliette.

Pathetic. He had no Higgle to help him out. He spent seven hours his head in his hands moaning about how sorry he was. Finally the time came for him to go. I appeared next to him, thouroghly pissed.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean it. I-"

He babbled non-stop for the next few moments until I put my hand up to stop him.

"I am supposed to turn your child into a goblin, but seeing that your love is pure, I will give him to you. If you ever wish him away to me again, I will turn him into one of us forever."

I just couldn't take a child away from a father that loved it so much. I returned them to where they were before this whole ordeal had happened. Both of them skipped away happily into the rainbows together, the Labyrinth ensuring that they would have a happy ending together. I changed into my owl form and flew to my lovely Sarah, determined to rule her dreams tonight.

I flew in silently, seeing the sleeping form of Sarah. Her face showed no emotion. Gently pressing my forehead to hers, I entered the realm Sarah's dreams.

I immediately knew that I wasn't alone.

A very strong presence was haunting the recesses of Sarah's mind. It wasn't me, although it was very much like me.

King Alvaro. My father. I wondered curiously what he could possibly be doing in _my_ Sarah's mind.

My Sarah.

I allowed myself to revel in those two words for sometime.

A feeling of hope spread through the dream like a wave. As I finally opened my eyes to see that I was in my Labyrinth. Then I saw myself talking to Sarah.

"This time you will be running for me Sarah. Thirteen hours, that is all that I am giving you."

Sarah looked in my/ King Alvaro eyes, saying.

"What's in it for me?" King Alvaro smiled slyly.

"That is for you to find out." He disappeared. And Sarah started through the doors of the Labyrinth. This was what she remembered of the Labyrinth. Everything looked exactly the same as when she beat it. In real life, the labyrinth was now darker, taller and one hundred percent more menacing. I followed Sarah, as she went through all of the same hardships that she went through the last time. There was no Hoggle, Ludo or Sir Didymus, this time. I decided to try to talk to her as she was running through the green grass hedges.

"Sarah." She didn't hear me, just kept on going with that determined look on her face. I then knew that I wouldn't be able to rule her dream tonight, I would not be able to make contact with her because my father was so strong. His presence blocked out everything else but him. As I followed her, I wondered. What would she be dreaming if my father wasn't in her dreams? And what was at the end of this dream?

Sarah was now running towards the castle, but there was a sense of dread in her, as though she had been through this many times. I curiously followed her. There, I/King Alvaro stood, in the estcher room, with all of its stair cases. Sarah ran towards him.

"I see that you have beat my Labyrinth a second time." Said he. Sarah nodded, the sweetest smile gracing her lips.

"I realized, that I loved you and that this time will be different."

King Alvaro opened his arms and she ran into them burying her head in his chest. I felt a strong pang of jealousy, those should have been my arms that she ran into, not his. That jealousy was replaced by horror. For king Alvaro's arms turned into hooked claws, that ripped through her back.

Sarah screamed in pain.

"You have deceived me once, Sarah, but now you will deceive me no more."

His claws turned into hands and he pushed her over the ledge.

"Well, I don't love you, never have!"

The dream ended there. I opened my eyes and I knew that I wasn't in Sarah's room anymore. I was standing in front of my father, my body shaking from anger. Looking into his glowing orange eyes I saw satisfaction in them. Disgusting.

"Ahh, Jareth long time no see. Did you like my handi-work?"

**A/n: 10 reviews= Next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Anything that is publicly recognized, is not or will never be, mine.**


	7. That Russian Accent

"So, do you like my handiwork?"I regained myself and stopped my incessant shaking. A look of cold triumph was on his face.

"She is the best project that I have done for many hundreds of years, and I assume that the project is going well."

I thought that maybe King Alvaro meant this as a question, but it came out as an authoritative statement.

"How long has this project been going on?" I said with coolness that I didn't know that I could manage. He tapped his chin.

"A half a year? Maybe more, you still have not answered my question. Do you like it or not?"

"Does it need an answer?"

King Alvaro tapped the side of his throne. Fast annoyed taps.

"Why did you do it?"

"For you my son. She destroyed you, I will destroy her."

My father was being protective of me? He wouldn't save me if a band of giants had attacked my castle and were murdering my goblins. I haven't seen my so-called father for over three thousand years. Not that long for immortals, but still enough. Seeing my hesitation, he said,

"Love is as poisonous to us as the knife to the heart. This foolish girl drove that knife right through your heart."

I winced knowing that he was right. My father was always right.

"She could have killed you!"

"I know that very well father, but since I am not dead I will have the pleasure in tormenting her."

Anger seeped through the cracks of my faç that, I disappeared from my father's realm, leaving him speechless.

_Sarah_

This is it. No more Jareth, nada, nothing. Tonight I am going to go to a bar, I am going to meet my dream guy and get married. We will travel the world and then settle in Ireland where we will have our children and me and my dream guy will buy tombstones and we will be buried right next to each other. In Ireland. That was my plan. I would be a famous dancer and he would be an ice skater. Done. There is nothing more to plan. I looked at myself in the mirror as I put on my lipstick, wearing a green dress that hung kind of limply on me. It used to hug my curves perfectly, but it accented nicely with my eyes. My eyes were bright with excitement and I had to agree with myself that I looked nice. I stepped into a pair of black flats and I was off, off to have fun for the first time in a very long while. The place I was going to was called 'The Stumble In'. It had gotten some verygood reviews online and I decided that I would give it a try. As I opened the door, I was hit with the smell of alcohol and jasmine. I stood inside, examining the place. It was very simple, with a few tables here and there and a long black counter spanning the length of the whole building. Thus, the name. Suddenly nerves took place. I have never been in a bar before, what do I do? Will I spend the whole night alone?

Should I drink alcohol?

I slowly walked towards the long table and took a seat. A hyper looking bartender hopped towards me.

"And what can I get you, beautiful?"

I stared at the small menu and said, "A root beer please."

"No rum in it?"

"No."

"It'll be right up."

He hopped away. I smiled as I imagined little bunny ears on top of his ginger head. The root beer tasted heavenly. I hadn't drunk anything sugary for a very long time because ballerina life does not permit it. Savoring every cool sip that went down my throat, I relaxed my guard. The music on the speakers had a jazzy, slow, yet very uplifting tune. After listening to classical for so long, this was a welcome change. I was immersed in my own thoughts, almost drowning in them. I thought about many things, choreography for one was at the forefront. We were doing a new show called, Alice in Wonderland. Our choreographer was all about getting out of the classical pieces and finding new ones. There was a rumor going around that about twice as many people are going to come to this show. Ludmilla, on the other hand, pursed her lips and told us not to get out hopes up. My role was to be The Queen of Hearts. While it is not the forefront role, it is the hardest in terms of being lifted and turning. The costume was literally a house around the dancer and weighed a ton. I had to rehearse in a wooden skeleton of the dress, and that without the fabric already weighed twice as much as I did. Since I was the smallest, I was the one who had to be in this dress, to make it easier on the men who had to lift me. I wasn't happy about this and neither was Ludmilla. Right now, both of us were negotiating with our lead choreographer on how the dress and the steps should be different. I sincerely hoped that poor Mr. Lin could withhold Ludmilla's wrath, because both of knew that ballerinas were made to wear tutu's not houses.

"What could a lovely girl like you be doing alone on a Friday night?"

I jumped as the voice spoke. I immediately noticed that it had a soft Russian accent that made him sound like he was purring. Laughing, I turned to inspect the man I sitting next to. He was a sight to see. Beautiful warm brown eyes, a perfectly straight nose, and very defined lips. He had the demeanor of a very happy soul. There was a small smile on his lips.

"Nothing, the girl is doing absolutely nothing."

"You look very familiar, as though I have seen you before."

I saw that he was very tall, like all of the men I interacted with at the ballet studio. Maybe he was a ballet dancer. If he were though, I would have bumped into him some way or another. Or maybe he was an ice skater.

"May I ask for a name?" I asked, now genuinely interested.

"Alexei."

"Russian or alien?"

He seemed amused at my bluntness.

"Alien, of course. Also, plotting Earth's destruction."

I nodded as though this was not new news to me. He shook with silent laughter. In his hands was Coke. We sat together in companionable silence.

"You must be dancer." He said suddenly. It was a statement not a question.

"I do dance. What about you?"

"Skate, Figure Skate."

My heart almost skipped a beat.

"And what would a handsome man like you be on a Friday night, alone?"

"I just stumbled in."

This time I actually laughed. He just smiled at me. I couldn't help but compare his soft accent with Ms. Ludmilla's. Hers was harsh and unforgiving, he made it sound sexy.

"You go to a bar and don't drink alcohol?"

"I don't want it to ruin my rehearsal, and besides I was curious."

Just like that, he had earned my trust, and I knew it.

He nodded. "What about you?"

"My father died because he was drunk."

Now I felt horrible for asking.

"Oh.",was all I could say. We were perfect strangers. We were also spilling secrets. I finished the last of my root beer, looking at the bottom of the glass in unhappiness. All good things come in small portions.

"Did you find anything good here? Anything that satiates you curiosity?"

I shook my head.

"I was considering of leaving right away, and then some very agreeable company found me."

He chuckled.

"I was too, but then I saw the most beautiful girl sitting all alone. I couldn't help myself."

Cue the blush.

"Do you want to get out of here and take a walk at the park? Maybe that will be a little more interesting than people getting drunk."

I looked around me and saw that the place was filling up very fast, and it was getting very loud.

"A walk at the park sounds like the best that could happen to me right now."

We both paid.

We both left.

After the hot and stuffy air of the bar, the spring breeze was like a whiff of heaven. Alexei led the way to the park.

"I am never going into a bar again." I stated breathing deeply.

"You say that without even getting drunk."

Smiling, we both looked up. The setting sun cast a shade of pink on the clouds, accenting nicely with artificial green of the city park.

"There is nothing like a city park in the evening."

I looked at him looking up. A spark of recognition erupted in my mind. I knew him, but I didn't know from where. There was something about the way he stood, an air of calmness around him. Suddenly, as though on impulse I held out my hand to him. He took it. We spent the next hour talking about everything that we could. I don't honestly remember about what but I remember the way his voice sounded. Deep, masculine and simply beautiful. I don't know if I can use any other word but beautiful to describe suddenly looked at me with the most surprised expression on his face.

"Are you really here?" I made show of pinching myself in the arm.

"As far as I am concerned, yes."

He fell into a calculating silence.

"Sarah, why do we not kiss?"

"Maybe because I am not tall-"

I stopped speaking as he dipped his head and the large gap between us just…

simply, vanished.

**Authors Note: The longest chapter so far. I expect some reviews.**

**So, who are you rooting for now?**

**Jareth?**

**Sarah?**

**Alexei?**

**I must thank my beta, blue and silver marble unicorn. Without her this would be a ****mess…..**

**Beta Note: Greetings internet friends! Honestly, what do you usually write in a ****beta note? I really don't know what to say. Personally, I'm rooting for Ludmilla.**

**Doodles!**


	8. Cliche

The happiest months of my life, I can say, were the ones spent with Alexei. It was almost as though he was my other half. He knew of my love for fantasy, although I never told him to how much of an extent. It was manifest that he believed in fairies, and that they weren't what people thought they were.

We would go for long walks in the park, and occasionally eat fast food. He once even persuaded me to go on the ice, when it was too cold to walk. That ended in a bruised knee, and not to mention, the butt. Although both of us were almost drowning in the standards placed before us throughout our professions, we somehow managed to smile at each other. His smile was what brightened the haze of dancing, falling and learning. His laugh was a bright sound in the void of darkness and pain. He was my anchor, what stopped me from sailing completely away from the sea of sanity.

Until I started noticing _things._

They were small little moments in time were I swore that I saw something in the shadows At first, I just brushed them off, sometimes, as simple hallucinations or the product my fatigue. Giggles in the darkness. The brush of fabric on the floor. The small intake of breathe that I _knew_ wasn't my own. My thoughts slowly came back to the Labyrinth. Magic.

Alexei was just too good to be true.

The July air was warm and smelt like the fresh bread baking in the corner street shop. The morning came as it always did. Today, it gave a sense if renewal, like I was being reborn. I felt like the sun god Ra, in Egyptian mythology. He would live and age through the day, growing old, and be reborn with each sunrise. His sins would be washed away. If only that happened to me, I wished to myself. Finally, I turned to our rendezvous point in front of the bakery. I stood and waited. And waited. I had nothing to do today, so I wasn't pressed for time. Alexei, on the other hand, who had been growing in prominence with his ice skating, had a meticulous schedule and never arrived one second early. Almost as though he appeared from thin air. I liked to think that I had infinite patience, but when I started to tap my foot I resolved that it was too long of a wait for any person. This was ridiculous. As soon as I turned, ready to leave, I heard an agonized, "No!" coming from the alleyway next to the small shop. I walked towards the alley thinking that maybe someone was in trouble and I could help in some way. _Maybe_ notify the police.

If only it was that way.

I heard a voice that I would be able to recognize from miles away. Alexei. At first, I was filled with relief because he was alright. But his beautiful voice did not match with the words that he said.

"Elli, shut up, the human will hear you."

"You only love me. How dare you plan to court her, how dare you kiss her!"

I froze, almost mid-step. Well, that escalated quickly. The voice was a woman's, a high nasally voice that I immediately disliked. It sounded like one of those clingy-girlfriends that you read about on the internet. Yet, I only knew this because Alexei was the one taught me about YouTube and Wikipedia. My hands balled up into fists and my heart clenched. I decided that I would investigate more before drawing any unnecessary conclusions.

"I know, I know, my heart is only for you. I am on a mission for the king."

"One that involves a whore ballerina, who can barely live of her own human paycheck? What does she have to do with the king?"

My face heated up. Screw the unnecessary conclusions. I turned the corner and saw Alexei standing with a very cliché glossy, blonde woman. She had the biggest blue eyes that I ever saw. Instead of looking like pools of clear water, they burned with the hate that seemed to come straight from hell. I plastered a smile on my face, fighting the urge to scream.

"Hello, Alexei."

"Hello, Sarah." He said, coming over to me with the mirror image of my smile. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks."

"There is a later time for those answers." I said, as coldly I could. "Do we have a friend accompanying us today?"

I stared at Elli, sheer curiosity overcoming me. I had never been good with holding grudges, after my encounter with the labyrinth. My mistake with the emotions of the goblin king had taught me a hard lesson, one that I was not willing to learn again.

She grabbed Alexei's arm.

"I am Ellryiana. His fiancé, or whatever you humans call us."

I blinked. Then smiled.

"Well, its nice meeting you. I have heard so much about you. Alexei would never shut up about how beautiful you were. Honestly, his words never did you justice. I am honored meet such a fine epitamy of beauty."

The first smooth lie of my life. I watched with satisfaction as a look of shock took over both of their faces. Although I have never been good with fashion, I decided that fashion was the only thing that she was good with.

" By the way, I love the necklace. You have such an artist touch with your clothes, something I wish I had."

I rolled my eyes and giggled as I had seen my classmates do behind Ludmilla's back. This was going all to well. Backing away, I said with a small giggle,

"Since you two look busy, I will go now. I wouldn't want to intrude on _true_ love."

A small wave, and I was gone. I ran home. Marveling at my performance. Mourning my loss.

Damn me.

It was in that moment that I gave up. I just couldn't believe in reality anymore. That little red book lying on the floor, I picked up and sat back down on my little red couch. I lost myself in the world of the labyrinth. Where all of my fantasies had come true, and could've still come true in my mind.

I sat and read. The world was still around me, and sunlight poured into the room.

I would forgive him, I decided. As long as he never was within a thousand mile radius of me. I would take personal space bubble to a whole new level.

The sun slowly set leaving a bloody streak in the sky. I lived. I thrived on my imagination, flying with dragons and saying hello to my old friend hoggle. Finally, I fell into bed, a smile on my face.

Forgiveness. That's the weapon I would use. I quickly fell asleep.

In the darkness of the night, I was taken into the light of another world. A world that I would have to find my own way, because if I didn't it could cost me so much more than my life.

_Beta Note: Blame the author for all of the mistakes. Have a wonderful day._

**Authors Note: Someone's having a bad day…. By the way, I don't know if I told you yet, but there is a poll on my profile, on what I should update more frequently. Forever Dancing is not in the lead, GO VOTE.**


	9. Laughter

Laughter.

The soft, sweet sound of torture. The purifying trickle of hate and revenge.

Laughter.

Always there. Soft voices of angels from hell.

Laughter.

Pointed at her, something mumbled unintelligibly, then more of it.

Laughter.

Wearing at her soul.

Laughter.

New means of agony.

"This human, cause of all commotion?" a voice came from somewhere in the recesses of the darkness in front of me.

I didn't even bother to look up. No one was going to help me. They all come in here to gawk at my body as though I am some kind of alien. Even, when I look no different than they.

"Sarah. Yes." another voice said.

The feeble light of a lantern pierced my eyes. I brought my knees up to my chest, shielding myself from it. Light means only that they are here to poke me, prod me.

Light means that I will have to look at what I have become.

"Such a poor thing." the first voice said.

_Surely, it did not mean it_. I thought to myself.

As the light came closer, I could see the outlines of my frail, withering body. Through the small dress that was provided, outlines of ribs and hips were prominent.  
God, they really were going to kill me.

I looked up to see someone very familiar.

"Get away from me." I rasped, in a voice that barely penetrated the silence.

Alexei cocked his head to his side.

"That is no way to treat a king, much less two kings."

The barely contained rage inside me threatened to explode.

"King. Bastard. Asshole. All cut from the same cloth." I spat.

Alexei shook his devastatingly handsome head and chuckled.

"Let me introduce you to King Alvaro of the Dream Realm."

I inspected the old-ish man at his side. He had graying hair, but I suspected that it was only for the looks of it. He had a authoritative demeanor and beautiful gold robes.

I hated him. I hated all of them.

"Pleasure." I said, looking up to the sky (or where the sky is supposedly located). Anywhere but their faces.

"I came here to tell you something very important." King Alvaro said. He had a deep baritone that could lull anyone to sleep. Luckily, I had slept through that last twenty four hours because I had nothing better to do.

"Then you better tell it fast." I snapped. "Starvation and humans are not the best of friends."

Alexei sent me a warning look as my eyes trailed on him. Then, slowly they went back to the king.

It was taking all of my willpower to keep my focus. Thoughts of food, warmth and happiness always threatened to invade.

The chains, around my wrists shook slightly. My hands had started shaking about three hours ago. Not a good sign, obviously.

"I want you to know why you are being punished as you are. Approximately six years ago you almost ruined my son. He offered you everything and you blatantly refused. If you haven't noticed, the people of the underground are not the same as the above ground people. We like to call ourselves Fae. We also have a different mating ritual. You see, if a Fae man falls in love with a woman, he is bound to her for life. He is her slave. The bond is so strong that if he is refused, it could mean certain death. That is our one weakness. Jareth was lucky enough to be powerful enough to escape death. Jareth, is also my son. And I want to cause the same pain he went through to you. You humans move on like nothing, how many suitors have you already had? How many seeking your courtship?"

I smiled.

"I really don't want to be too dramatic, but I am not the only one that has stolen a heart. Jareth has mine. And I have tried so very hard to move on, believe me. Alexei was the one who penetrated my heart, but I could never truly love him. I didn't love him. I just needed someone who could fill the spot that Jareth had drilled into my heart."

Alvaro looked at me, for just a heartbeat.

"You are a liar and a horrible hag who deserves only the deepest pit that hell can offer." he spit.

Leisurely, I leaned back trying to persuade myself that I at least had some kind of power around here.

"Suit yourself." I said as they walked out. "Imagine, what Jareth will do to you when he finds out that his own father killed his soulmate? Hmm?"

The door slammed a bit harder than it should have.

_Jareth_

The wishes have come to a standstill. Finally, my work is done. There comes a blissful time when the current generation learns not to wish away their friends, family members, fiances.

Speaking of fiances...

I conjured a crystal at the tip of my fingers.

"Sarah?..."

Horror washed over me. I couldn't reach her. The crystals surface stayed a translucent white. I had always relied on the fact that Sarah would be on the Aboveground.

Quickly, I searched the Labyrinth. Nothing.

There were seven other kingdoms where she could be.

All of them were at the brink of war with me.

"Damn it." I cursed angrily.

"Your majesty?" Hoggle's voice pierced my whirling thoughts.

"What is it Higgle?" impatience seeped through my words.

"I see you could not find Sarah. I came to say that there is a ninth kingdom that you can find anyone you wish."

"And what kingdom would that be?" I said, feeling rather foolish.

Hoggle regarded me with a rather cool look.

"Why, the Kingdom of Dreams!"

…...

That is why Hogwash is my personal advisor.

Creating a potion that would put me to sleep for a long period of time, I entered the Kingdom of Dreams, my father's realm. It was supposed to be neutral place where anyone could seek refuge, but as I neared Sarah's consciousness, it was obvious that my father had started to take sides.

In the kingdom of dreams everyone has their own little place, where they can seek refuge. It looked like one big neighborhood (as the humans call their little complexes).

If the lights were on in the little cottage then it means that the person is dreaming, if not, they are awake.

Sarah was awake when I arrived.

Luckily, my father had taught me a few tricks.

Sarah's home looked much like her childhood home. Everything was always in its place, pictures of Toby, Sarah and her father were everywhere. I must mention, the state of of one's house tells the foreigner their mental state. If you look close enough, physical state can also be told.

At first glance, everything looked perfectly fine. My boots made dull noises as they stepped on the wooden floor. Then, Sarah's true nature of state showed itself. All of the pictures on the wall were just a bit off to the side. In the living chamber, a vase was broken. The kitchen floor was filled with broken cups and plates, the refrigerator was empty.

A feeling of loneliness washed over me. Hunger, guilt and agony washed over me.

I needed Sarah to fall asleep.

"Sarah! Close your eyes for me, love." I called as I ran upstairs.

My father had told that within each house there is always a plug that can pull one from consciousness, the puzzle was finding what that plug was.

Sarah's bedroom was in shreds. It looked like a monster had entered and with huge claws lacerated the whole bedroom. Her quilt was in pieces, each book that she owned was stolen from the bookcases and each and every page ripped out. Her stuffed animals, where were they should be, except the teddy bear had the head of an elephant and the little fiery had a stuffed snake coming from its mouth. Only two things remained untouched.

Lancelot and the red Labyrinth book that I had gifted to her as a child.

"Who did this to you Sarah?" I whispered, aghast.

Any grudge I had against her vanished. To be replaced by guilt, worry and longing.

I wanted her to be safe with me, I could protect her easily. Only if she was here with me.

All of a sudden, my mother's words came back to me.

_Малыш, никогда не говори ничего твоему отцу когда касается любви. **_

I ran my fingers through my hair.

I should have never even uttered a word a word to my father, much less gotten drunk and confessed everything to him.

Now, where was Sarah's plug?

I prowled around the house trying everything.

Until I realised that I had known all along. It must be something that comes with the Fae bond of mating.

I stomped my way back upstairs.

I took the little red book and ripped out the thirty second page.

** Translation

_**Малыш, никогда не говори ничего твоему отцу когда касается любви.**_

Baby, you never say anything to your father when it comes to love

**Okay. I need to speed things along.  
****This chapter is dedicated to my friend monmosevloragus. Sorry that you had to wait so long.  
****I owe you two more chapters.  
****Anything publicly recognizable is not mine.****  
**

_**REVIEWERS WILL GET A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**Cvaboda**_


End file.
